


The Only Place I Belong To Is By Your Side

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of various charter, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Unplanned Pregnancy, mention of Pietro Maximoff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, a volte, è più fragile di quanto sembri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Place I Belong To Is By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a Claudia, che mi ha fatta appassionare a loro due ❤

Per un periodo, dopo la tempesta, ci fu la quiete.  
Clint era tornato a casa, 'ho bisogno della mia famiglia' diceva, ma tutti sapevano che si sentiva in colpa, tremendamente in colpa.  
Spesso, Natasha e Steve non si vedevano tutto il giorno. Tornavano stanchi e stremati, senza dire una parola, e solo da qualche parola rubata con un'abbondante dose di vodka si veniva a sapere che erano andati, di nuovo, ad aiutare con la ricostruzione. Dopo si chiudevano in camera.  
Nessuno aveva fatto arrivare un rapporto allo SHIELD, con tutti i suoi problemi e le fratture interne, perché di solito era Tony a farlo.  
Ma dalla fine della battaglia, da quanto Bruce era andato via, il laboratorio, e tutta la torre in generale, sembravano scoppiare di nostalgia e di odio. Perché lui aveva voluto Ultron, lui aveva distrutto Sekovia.  
A volte, nel pieno della notte, si svegliava, in preda a uno dei suoi tanti incubi, che ormai si facevano sempre più frequenti, e correva in terrazza, appoggiandosi al parapetto e urlando, singhiozzando, ma la notte non lo sentiva. Qualcun'altro si, però.  
Una volta, aveva trovato Wanda seduta in un angolo, piangeva silenziosamente e quasi non si accorgeva di lui, persa nel suo dolore. Erano passate solo due settimane, da quando Pietro era morto, e lei non usciva quasi mai dalla stanza. Chiusa in camera, dormiva e guardava il soffitto. Mangiava poco e niente, gli occhi persi.  
Per un istante, Tony si era girato e l'aveva guardata, mentre Wanda faceva lo stesso. Lui si era avvicinato piano, la gola che ancora bruciava e l'aveva stretta, senza chiederle nulla, perché non c'era bisogno.  
Poi lei aveva sussurrato qualcosa, detto che presto sarebbe ddiventata mamma.

Stark non era stupido, non era neanche il genio che dicono che sia, ma aveva capito. Aveva capito di chi era quel bambino, che non doveva giudicare, ma aiutarla.  
Nonostante tutto quello che succedeva, quando la gravidanza sarebbe stata evidente, lo avrebbero capito tutti. E /forse/ non sarebbero stati in grado di comprendere.  
Tony era solo. Pepper gli restava accanto come vice direttore della Industries, ma non più come amante.  
Non aveva nulla da perdere.  
Aveva guardato di nuovo Wanda, le aveva dato un bacio tra i capelli e sussurrato che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che se ne sarebbe occupato lui.  
Le aveva spiegato dopo, quando era calma e al caldo, che se lei avesse voluto, sarebbe diventato il padre del bambino che porta in grembo. Sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai sotituito Pietro nel suo cuore, ma sapeva anche che quella creatura che aveva ancora davanti molti mesi prima di vedere la luce, aveva bisogno di un padre al suo fianco.

Perché lui un padre non lo ha praticamente avuto, e sapevo quanto potesse essere difficile.

Tony Stark voleva solo aiutare, e sperava che quello fosse il modo giusto per farlo.  
  


Solo quando, nove mesi dopo, il piccolo si era addormentato tra le sue braccia, avevo capito che non avrebbe mai potuto fare scelta migliore di quella.


End file.
